No One's Secrets are Safe
by forensic-chick219
Summary: "What is going on?" "There are people with guns in the house." Jason replied "Where? MOM." I screamed LJ is 10 years old, but things start to spiral and NCIS steps in. DiNozzo has secrets, Gibbs has secrets but things aren't going well... Please review, i will respond. Abby- James Lucy Gibbs xxxx
1. Chapter 1

**No one's secrets are safe **

Lj (lea-James) = age 10

Jason = 18

Luca = 16

Sam, mick, Fabian = age 14

**Chapter 1 lj's pov **

It was a stormy summers night, I sat on my window seat with me red blanket over my legs. My eyes stalked every lightning bolt, and the thunder drowned every noise around me. Jason the eldest of the 5 kids, ran through the door scoped me into his arms and sprinted out again. He looked worried.

"Jason!" I yelled

"Shut it! They will hear you" he whispered back

"What" I replied

We got into his room and he locked the door behind us. In the room sat Sam, Mick, Fabian, Luca, Jason and I their faces look just the same as Jason's worried.

"What is going on?"

"There are people with guns in the house" Jason replied

"Where!? MOM" I screamed

Fabian put his hand over my hand over my mouth till I calmed down, but the real problem is someone was outside and could hear everything. Me, Fabian and Luca hid in the closet and the other 3 in the walk in cupboard. Just as the others got into cupboard, Jason's door was kicked off its hinges and 5 tall men ran into the room with gun drawn, mom had her hands bound and was escorted in by another man and a woman.

Luca's face was red he looked at me, then at Fabian and then at mom. He stormed out and started fighting, with that the rest of boys did the same, I froze in my place and did nothing.

"STOP BOYS" mom shouted

The boys stopped imminently and looked at mom, a gun was pointed to her head, panicking I ran to her a held on to her tightly

"Get them the" woman yelled


	2. Chapter 2

**No one's secrets are safe **

**Chapter 2 tony pov **

I sat at my desk eating the left over pizza, when probie walked in looking very tired I know this would be fun.

"Morning Mcsleepy" I smiled

"Ummm" he moaned

"Aha I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" I laughed

Just as I said that Ziva walked in with the coffee and this was going to be even funnier by the look on her face it was a case of look and watch.

"Hey McGee got that coffee for you" Ziva smirked

"urr thanks" McGee said

Ziva came and stood next to me and she looked at McGee face and what came next was priceless.

"ZIVA! What do you call this" McGee yelled

"Well its cold tea with no sugar" she giggled

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME"

"Well you should not come to work sleepy should you McGee" gibbs said

"I know Gibbs but …."

"No buts we have a murder a kidnappings" he snapped

"Ok boss"

Gibbs was looking very angry and I did not dare to ask what was wrong when he was in a bad mood.

At the scene:

"McGee you're on evidence, Ziva on photos and DiNozzo with me" he said

"On your 6 boss" I followed

We walked over to an ambulance where 2 children where sat a lilltle girl with dark brown hair and chocolate button eyes and a older boy with the same hair but blue eyes.

"Uncle Gibbs" the small girl screamed

"Lj you ok hun" Gibbs replied

"No you need to help Sam, mick, Fabian and luca and mommy is gone" she yelled

"I know we will find them" he said softly

"Who is that?" she questioned

"Hey im Tony DiNozzo Gibbs is my boss" I say

"Hey Tony im Jason the eldest and lea-James is the youngest" he says calmly

"Sorry im late Gibbs Mr palmer was map reading" duck says before he disappears into the house

"Were all done Gibbs" McGee informs use

"Who are they" ziva asks

"This is lea-james and this is Jason my sisters kids"

"oh you had a sister" McGee asked

"I will talk to you later but first we need to take them to NCIS"


	3. Chapter 3

**No one's secrets are safe **

**Chapter 3 Abby pov **

I was in the lab and of course I was blasting Alive and Creeping it is one of my favourite songs ever and then it stops and I spin around and Gibbs and Tony were standing there with two kids.

"Gibbs don't do that my music, my remote and my lab" I say to him

"Nice to see you to Abs" Tony smiles

"ABBY!" Lj yelled

"Hey Lea what you doing here" I smiled

"Gibbs will tell you later" she said

"How do you know each other" tony questioned

"She helps at my dance class I go to" she giggled

"Abs could you take them round to meet everyone" Gibbs asked

"sure of course I can" I said

"Bye Gibbs bye Tony" Jason said finally

"Bye watch your sister please"

"I will Gibbs don't worry" Jason assured him

After he left I looked at the two kids and they looked so sad and tired so for the first stop we went to ducky but before we did I called him to say we were coming.

"Hey ducky I want you to meet lea-James or Lj and Jason" I smiled

"Hello Abagail and hello you two im ducky"

"Hi" Jason said

"Hey im Jimmy Palmer"

"Hi" Jason smiled

Lea stayed really close to Jason and me so we moved on to evidence locked people and then to the tec team and then went back to the lab.

"Abby I don't have my dance kit Charlie is going to go mad" lea yelled

"oh ok well I will ask tony to go and get it" I said

"No Lucy's mom has it" she panicked

"ok I will give her a call" I said picking the phone up

Phone conversation:

"Hey rosa its Abby"

"Hey Abby how are you"

"Ok thanks what about you"

"Im good"

"Ok Lj says you have her kit for dance"

"Yes I do I can bring it tonight"

"Ok thanks Rosa"

"No problem"

"Bye see you tonight"

"Yes bye see you then"

Later at dance:

Lj was so much happier she had a solo and a trio. The trio was with her best friends Lucy and India but I had other cases to deal with the moms. Rosa (Lucy's mom), Jackie (Milly's mom), Selina (India's mom), Debbie (Lissy's mom) and Karen (Hatty's mom) all asked about Nora(Lj's mom) and I had to tell them it was so hard but I was called in for the trio.

"Hey girls your number is called believe and you guys need to win because every time I put you tree together you always 2nd or 3rd I need you to beat Katy's lot" Charlie informed them

They started and Lj looked so cutie she was a little super star hit all her turns and her tricks where excellent I was so proud of her . After they finished I got a call of Gibbs.

Phone conversation:

"Hey Gibbs"

"Hey Abby I need you to drop Lj at DiNozzo house when she's done"

"Sure, you ok"

"Yes im fine see you soon"

"Where you going"

"…"

"Gibbs HELLO GIBBS"

And he hung up on me darn I spoke to Charlie and we went to the car to go to Tony's house.

"Hey Abby where are we going?" Lj asked

"umm where going to Tony's house" I said

"why can't I go to uncle gibbs house" she replies

"because he said to go there"

"Ok? Abby I forgot my jumper" she yelled

"Ok run and get it I will wait here" I say

"ok" she yells because she was running

Just then a black van pulled up in front of the dance building and two men started running toward Lj she ran back towards me I didn't know what to do I stood there screaming I panicked and just stood there. They managed to catch up they grabbed her arm and she tries to get away but there stronger than she is and they throw her in the van and I run to try and get her all I could hear was her screaming. I didn't make it so I got in the car and drove the 10 minutes to Tony's house and I don't think he was expecting this.

BANG BANG

"Coming coming" Tony yells

"TONY OPEN IT NOW" I scream at him

"wow chill abs. where is Lj?" he asked

"THAT'S IT SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY SOME MEN WHO I SWAR I HAVE SEEN BEFORE" I PANICKED

"Ok chill Gibbs went to mexico to see mike and to find the other 4 because he thinks he know who did it but now he might find Lj to ok" he said calmly

"Ok im still annoyed I did nothing to helped I just stood there" I say

"I know but you came here which is better" he says

Jason came out with a really big smile on his face and he looked at tony this was so not planed.

"Tony umm I have something to tell you" he stutters

"yer Jason"

"Lj is your daughter you dated my mom for two years when I was 8 Luca was 6 and the triplets were 4 you broke up a week before she found out she was pregnant with Lj" he blurted out

"WHAT!" he yelled

After he explained why he was not tell him but it was really important and Gibbs was going to have to tell him of.


	4. Chapter 4

**No one's secrets are safe **

**Chapter 4 Gibbs pov**

I found myself to be in a house with a very familiar face and know my gut was right my sister was murdered by Paloma Reynosa. The only thing I could think of is the kids even though we were talking outside for a while after that I was taken in the living room and we talked in there for a while till someone interrupted us. Alejandro Rivera was here with all his armed men this was going to be interesting.

"Paloma lo que estás haciendo? es él y la policía Americano"

English= "Paloma what are you doing? He is and american police"

"hola Alejandro Rivera i era simplemente tener una charla con gibbs mr"

English= "hello Alejandro Rivera i was just having a chat with mr gibbs"

"Hey Gibbs im sorry about this lets go" he says

"Oh the chat is over sorry Paloma" I say

Her face was not impressed I just smiled and started walking off. I got outside and standing there was all 5 children looking a bit tatty but other than that they were all fine Lj was the first to see me.

"Uncle Gibbs" she yells as she ran into my arms.

"Hey kidio you ok?" I say

"Yes I'm good" she smiles

"Hey boys what about you?" I repeated

"Were good to" Luca say

"Ok we need to go" Alejandro informed us

As there was not room in the car for all of us lea had to sit on my lap since Alejandro was driving. It was quite in the car the boys were nearly asleep and Lj was just gazing out the window probably daydreaming about something. I was thinking about telling her about DiNozzo being her dad but was had stopped and Alejandro went and stood next to Paloma and the started whispering in Spanish.

"Hey Gibbs I believe you know my sister Paloma" he smirks

"Yes I know her. And guys when were you goanna let me in on the whole brother sister thing it not very nice" I say sarcastically

"You're funny Mr Gibbs you know all a long didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not" I smile

"conseguir a la chica ahora" Paloma screamed

English= "get the girl now"

2 men grabbed Lea and forced her inside and we followed she tried to get away but it was hard for to do it so she tried to kick them it was funny watching them yell when she did manage to kick them in the end the just put her on the floor which was not very nice as I got the sofa. For a while we talked and then we moved on to their father's death and I said something which made Alejandro angry

"I have never lost a night sleep over your father" I say with do feeling at all

Alejandro face was bright red and I know he was going to do something. He got a gun a pointed it at me. Lj throw her hands on her face so she couldn't see anything she was so scared.

**Ziva's pov**

We were getting ready to get off the plane and DiNozzo was grabbing his gear and he looks at me.

"Ok we have an hour to find Gibbs, the boys and my daughter. This is going to an adventure" he says sarcastically

I smiled at him and the plan doors where lowered down slowly and who was standing there?

"Found Gibbs" I whispered

"Well no kidding Ziva" he replies

The way back was silent because all the kids were sleeping the 5 boys were on each other's shoulders and Lj's head was on Tony's lap and she was hugging her knees so she was in a ball. And then Gibbs was just Gibbs he always slept on planes no matter the size or shape

* * *

Hey it's Rhi here just want to say me and my friend charlie are trying to get the spelling and gramme to the way people like it but if you have a problem please privet message me because i cant help being dyslecic (I can't spell it)


	5. Chapter 5

**No one's secrets are safe **

**Chapter 5 Jackson (pov)**

I was in the shop just minding my own business just putting the fudge in the jar as it my customer's favourite. When a woman with brown sort curly hair came in,

"Hello Mr Gibbs" she grinned evilly

"Hi can I help you?" I frowned

"You can help in a big way" the evil grin is getting bigger

"Now mam you need to leave" I say getting out the riffle

She walks out. I quickly ran out to the agents in the car and the journey was faster than I thought. I was greeted with a small little girl.

"Hey LJ how is my favourite granddaughter"

"Grandpa! I'm good." she giggled

"And how are my wonderful grandsons?" I say to the boys

"Were good" Fabian smiles

"Hey dad. How are you?" Gibbs smiled

"I'm good but there's a crazy woman who tried to kill me" he replies

"Dad not now" he stops me "later ok?"

"Ok ok." I say

"Hey Jackson" a voice shouted

"Oh hey Abby. How are you" I smile

"I'm good. I'm here to take Lj to her dance competition" she says

"YAY!" she screamed

"Go on go and have fun" Gibbs laughs

"Bye everyone" she yelled as they drove of

**Abby's (pov)**

We were on the bus and Lj was with India and Lucy and they were watching Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters there most favourite film ever. I was talking to Rosa and Selina about letting the girls have a slumber party at my house tonight as they were on holiday from school.

"Lj, Lucy and India can you come down here" Rosa yelled

"No mom it's the good bit" Lucy yelled back

"Lucy you have a thing called a pause button" I hear India says

"Oh ok then" she moans

"What wrong are we in trouble?" Lj questions

"No Lj I have question for the other two" I say

"Yes what is it" they say excitedly

"Do you two want to come for a slumber party tonight?" I say while I put my hands over my ears for the screams that are due.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES PLEASE!" They both excitedly harmonised

"Ok then I think it's a yes so you can come after the completion" I laugh

**Later that night still abby's (POV) **

"India of my popcorn" Lucy giggles

"I don't have any" she smiles

"That's because you ate it all" Lj laughs

"Never" India says sarcastically

I have never seen Lea so happy, her two best friends and her favourite new auntie I mean not real but in her eyes I'm the auntie she never had.

"Hey kids I have a surprise" I grin

"Really what" the smile

"I have journey 2 the mysterious island on DVD" I say hopping the like the film

"Cool I haven't seen that I hear the elephants are so tiny" Lucy say in a cute voice

"I have seen it its true there adorable" Lj smiles

We snuggled down with the remaining snacks and watched it all the kids loved the film but by the end they were all asleep and Gibbs loved watching Lj enjoy herself. I don't know why her worries and has to stay and make sure no one try's and kidnapers her in he need to let her be a kid. The next day was fun we went out to the mail and then the beach it was really fun and all the kids went home really tired.

* * *

hey i hope you liked this chapter and i will try and post chapter 6 tomorrow but its going to be hard as i start school on Tuesday and is my GCSE year so im going to have lots of homework. many thanks rhi


	6. Chapter 6

**No one's secrets are safe **

**Chapter 5 mike's (pov)**

I was trying to sneak round the back without being seen by the NCIS agent watching the house and it was easy come on. I unlocked the door and I slowly walked to the living room and there was Gibbs, Lj and a man.

"That's how you great me Probie" I say

"Dad meet mike franks" he's smiles

"Hey franks" Lj says

"Hey kidio where are you annoying brothers I have a job for them" I whisper to her

"There not here there with ben my step dad" she says sadly

"What took you so long to cowboy" Gibbs says

"Well that's see I'm missing a few fingers so I had to stop at a hospital and I'm annoyed at some people because there ….." I trailed of as the facial expressions on Gibbs face I thought I better shut up.

"Well I better get going to work. Come on Lj get you coat" Gibbs says

"Bye grandpa, bye Mike" Lj smiles

"So what shall we do" I say

**Lj's (pov)**

Uncle Gibbs was a little angry at what mike was saying but I know he would forgive him well I hoped.

"Gibbs was it that woman that hurt mike. Like the woman who kidnapped me and the other 4 because you know Jason was …" I say

"Yes lea and its ok she (Paloma) will not hurt any of you and her good for nothing brother will don't do anything to you or the boys" he replied.

"Ok who am staying with to" I smile

"You will be with Abby and then this afternoon you will be with ducky" he smiled back

"Ok" I say happily

He seemed I little bit less angry after he said that. We pulled into the car park and we were greeted by Logan my body Guard.

"Hey Logan" I yelled from the car

"Hey Lea. you ready to fine you freaky friend"

"Do you mean Abby?" I giggle

"Yes she a little creepy "he whispered back

"Really Logan" Gibbs says

"I'm sorry agent Gibbs" he says sadly

"It's ok go and take her to Abby" he smiles

"Bye Gibbs see later" I giggle again

As we walked to the lab we were talking about the first time Logan had to look alter Abby when her crazy ex-boyfriend tried to kill her. He said that she made him stand by the window just in case he smashed it and he came in. I was laughing so hard abby came out of the lab.

"Looks like you were telling her the story of McGee and ivy" she smiles

"No actually the one where you made my stand next to the window because of Michel" he smiled back

"Oh how is that funny?" she questioned

"I then told her that I was looking out and her lovely father crept up behind me and made my jump so I hit my head on the window" he replied

"Yes and I did that to Jason a months ago" I laughs

"Well let me tell you about Uncle McGee and ivy" Abby say while giving an evil grin to Logan

**Lj's (pov) later that afternoon**

"Hey ducky" Abby yells

"Hello Abigail were is lea?" he questions

"I'm right here" I smile walking through the doors

"Hello my dear how are…." He was cut off by the phone

Phone conversation:

"Hello ducky mallard here"

"Hey Ducky can you send Abby and Lj up"

"Of cores I can Jethro"

"Ok bye ducky"

"Good bye"

I looked at Abby and she shrugged her shoulders. We both where puzzled on what was wrong.

"Jethro wants you two upstairs" ducky smiles

"Ok did he say why?" Abby replies

"No" he says

"Ok we better go" Abby says worriedly

"Bye ducky" I smile

"Goodbye Lea" he smiles back

We got in the elevator and Abby was looking worried but I was more scared then she was but I think we will be fine. We came out and walked to Uncle Gibbs desk.

"You wanted to see us" Abby says trying to smile

"Yes Lj Logan is going to take you home to grandpa and Abby what have found out"

"Umm the guns we found belonged to are men we found and the ballistics and medical report both show the shot each other" she says

"Ok back to work and Lj Logan is waiting for you"

"Ok I'm going goodbye everyone" I smile

* * *

Hey everyone hope you like this. chapter chapter 7 is were paloma and her evil brother come back and something happens to Lj so hopeful up tomorrow latest Thursday as i have dance tomorrow from Rhi.


	7. Chapter 7

**No one's secrets are safe **

**Chapter 7 Gibb's (pov)**

I was just talking to Leon when DiNozzo came over.

"Hey director there someone to talk to you"

"Who?" he questions

"Hello director Vance I'm here to negotiable about Paloma" Alejandro says

I was shocked that he even had the nerves to show up here and I was so glad that lea was at home with dad, mike and she had Logan with her so it's safe. After about one hour all so they came down and I had a feeling this was going to kick off.

"Hello Gibbs I'm here to tell you we are going to take Paloma back for trial" he says

"Ok" I snapped back

"Gibbs I have that report…"

"Hey Abby." Alejandro smiled

"Hey Alejandro" Abby says

"I still don't have that report" he says with cheek

"Well I told you many times I sent it" Abby assures him

"Well drive safely. The roads are dangers at night" he tells her

"What did you just say" I yelled

"Nothing inappropriate I hope" acting all nice

"If you want to threaten someone it me" I shout

"DiNozzo can you assist Mr Rivera out please" Leon says

**LJ's (pov)**

"I WIN 3 TIMES IN ROW" I yelled

"Wow lea-James you good at this" Logan smiled

"I used to play it with my mom and step dad" I laughed

We were just messing around when a car pulled up on the drive so I went to the window to wave to Gibbs. However it was a lady and she was looking at the agents who were looking at use. I saw her pull something out of her pocket. It was a gun and she shoot them both I nearly screamed but Logan just covered my mouth with my hands. After that I could hear the back door open and the footsteps started getting closer then I heard something putting down on the fire place.

"LJ did you this woman" Logan whispered

"I don't know it was too dark to see her face" I whispered back

And with that comment I knelt on my knees to see her face but she was gone.

"Logan she not there" I said

"Think again" a voice laughed

"Paloma what are you doing" I question

"Well I was going to drop something of but now I'm going to collect something as well" the evil smile appeared on her face

"I don't think so" Logan yells

And with that she hit him with the gun and gasped she looked at me with her evil grin and…

* * *

Sorry it's late but being in year 10 is a lot of work. Sorry about the clif hanger i had to. there are only 3 or 4 chapters left of this story left but i will start doing another story to follow. as you can see it based on season 7 episode 24 and season 8 episode 1.

many thanks rhi


	8. Chapter 8

**No one's secrets are safe **

**Chapter 7 Logan (pov)**

Everything was blank for a while. I awoke up and I saw a face it was really blurry but after a while Gibbs was looking down at me.

"Hey Logan you ok" he said

"Yes I'm ok" I lie

"You sure" he questions

"Yes" I insure him

"Who was here Logan?" he asked

"I don't know I think LJ called her Paloma. Where is she?" I asked

"um she's been kidnapped" he says sadly

"I'm so sorry Gibbs I should never have let her look out the window" I cried

"No it's mine I should have kept her at NCIS" he yelled back

I was really sad Lea-James was kidnapped on my watch I'm a terrible body Guard first I was put on Abby's protection details and failed and new I have done it again.

**LJ'S (pov)**

I was a woke by a bump in the road whoever was driving missed that in the mapping. I was in the trunk of the car and it was pitch black and I could hear talking but it was so muffled I couldn't make out any of the words. All of a sudden the car skidded and stopped I was really annoyed at myself Jason was hurt and I just got kidnapped

again I'm such an easy target. The trunk of the car was flung open and familiar face was looking down at me.

"Hey Lea how are you?" Alejandro smiled

"Well since I have been put in the trunk of the car and was abducted again I'm actually really good" I said cheekily

"Well look who is daddy's little girl" he says

"Aren't you clever" I say sarcastically

"Don't get sarcastic with me" he yells

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed" I smiled

"What did I say before? Lea you know how upset me and Paloma get when we get angry" he yells getting a little red

"Yes I know how you get when you get angry. Because you killed mom" I screamed

And with that comment he slammed the trunk door shut and was off like a shoot. I had nothing to hang on to and now he was really angry but it was true he was there that night and he had the gun in his hand the only thing I can remember was a gun going off and mom falling to the floor. After they stopped.

* * *

Hey everyone LJ is going to tell everyone a secret in the next chapter and will Gibbs and DiNozzo have a better or worse relationship now lea-James is in the picture.


	9. Chapter 9

**No one's secrets are safe **

**Chapter 9 DiNozzo (pov)**

We had a plan. Plan 1 to get LJ back and 2 to arrested Paloma and Alejandro and put them in jail. I know what all the other parents felt when their kids where taken I want my daughter back and I'm never letting her out of the building unless she's with me, Gibbs, Ziva or McGee. I was on my way to drop the fake news.

"Hey director I have the details for you know who" i says

"Thanks DiNozzo I will see you out"he replies

"Ok" i smiled

We walked out and then looked at the computer and he fell for the trap so it was my queue to go in.

"Sorry to keep you wait" Vance smiled

"Know worries Leon I better be of" Alejandro replies

"So soon. I will show you out" he says

**Lea-James (pov)**

I was just waking up and the car was still I could hear mumbling it sounded like Alejandro but the other voice was definitely Vance I know it was I didn't do anything but I leaned closer to the door to see if I could make up anything but I couldn't it was to muffled after they stopped talking we started again it was really long but I can remember all the noises and phone calls he had most of them where Paloma. I could hear footsteps and the trunk flows up.

"Yo" I smiled

"Hi you a gangster now?" he asked

"I don't know what do you think?" I questioned

"No it's just an act" he laughed

"You are really getting on my nerves today" I

"Really you're saying that" he yelled

"Yes I'm really saying that" I yell back

He looks at me like he did when I was a little girl. My brother's daddy was there uncle so when Ben and mom got back together he adopted me so he is my uncle as well I should have told daddy and Gibbs. Paloma came out and looked down at me she shook her head and trough me out and speed of in the car.

**Later that night LJ's (pov)**

I was back in the trunk of a car and was going somewhere I was kind of scared he had a gun with him I know dad and the others went with one but it didn't seem right this time. After a really long time he stopped and came and got the gun and trough me on the ground.

"What are you doing" I questioned

He started shooting the house and I screamed in shock he was just shooting a house with people in it just then 2 cars pulled up and people steeped out I buried my head in my arms.

"Hey cub you ok?" he asked

"DADDY!" I cried

"Hey I missed you" he smiled

"I missed you to" I giggled

I gave him a hug and started to cry he looked at me.

"Dad he is my uncle" I said

"I know he is" he smiled

"How?" I asked

"Ben" he said

I giggled

* * *

sorry i haven't updated in a while im hoping to get the last chapter up by next Saturday


	10. Chapter 10

**No one's secrets are safe **

**Chapter 9 Jason's (pov)**

It was the day of mom's funeral and everyone was being really nice to us. But the rest of the family arrived the teams face fell.

"Kensi, Deeks, Sam, G, Nell, Eric" lea yelled

"hey kiddio" Deeks smiled

"What are you lot doing here" tony asked

"I'm they cousin" Kensi said

"And tony you know I'm there uncle anyway how are you little brother" G said

The ceremony was slow and depressing everyone was crying and after that we went home because lea was asleep I'm not surprised she never stopped crying and when she dose cry she always sleeps.

The next day I found lea sitting writing with everyone looking at her.

"What are you writing" I asked

"I'm writing my story" she smiled

* * *

Hopped you enjoyed the last chapter it very short and I have started writing the next story called family agents and I have wrote 8 chapters now so hopefully I will start posting it soon.


End file.
